dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Stage 1: "A Tip for the Dead"
:"Help is on the way? No way! A ranger would never come all the way out here. We're too far off the beaten path... ::::::::-Mitch Side Stage 1: "A Tip for the Dead" is the second Stage following Main Stage 0: "The Red Flash Returns" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. The village mayor is Mitch, who takes care of the Gambol Ranch. This is also the first Side Stage that involves getting a partner. Dillon and Russ heads south to buy some time for the train to get to the next village, however they meet a strange character. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mitch *Gallo *Sal Storyline (First Time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Mitch: - Oh, thank you so much for coming, ranger. I didn't think you'd make it out here! Russ: - Huh? Why wouldn't we make it? Mitch: - Our town's not on the train line... We thought you might just skip over us. Russ: - Nah, we wouldn't do that. We're here, so you can relax now. Mitch: - Phew, that's a relief! By the way, I'm Mitch. I'm in charge here. Russ: - I'm Russ. And this here is my brother-in-arms, Dillon. Mitch: - Here's the situation. Our town is on south side of a valley that runs east to west. ::The grocks are marching on the village from the northern hills and from the valley. ::I don't know why they do it, but they seem to like to follow the roads. ::Of course, this makes it easy to predict their paths and defend the approaches. Russ: - Thanks for the tip, Mitch. We've got it covered. Mitch: - You're such a brave rat... I'm proud to be a member of the same species! Russ: - I'm not a rat!!! Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy. Did you look at the crystal we got from the village mayor? ::It's a curious thing. It looks like it has some kind of fire inside, but it's not hot. Hmm. ::Every once in a while, you can get a crystal when you defeat a grock group. ::I think they might be very useful in battle if you use them at the right time. ::We just got a freeze crystal. ::You can use it like an item, by throwing it at the grocks. ::Use it to stop a grock group in its tracks for a short period of time. ::Tap the pouch icon at the bottom right of the Touch Screen... ::and then select Items. You can use it from there. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Mitch: - Brilliant! What splendid work that was! ::I would like to raise a glass to your efforts, Dillon... ::*whispers* Don't look now, but... Do you see that sketchy-looking fellow over there? ::I've seen that face somwhere before, but for the life of me I can't remember where... ::Anyway... let's save the toasts till after the third day. ::Of course, we'll have juice for you young'uns! Ahah hah hah! ::*whispers* Just watch out for that guy over there, Dillon. you can go around the saloon. If you talks to Gallo now... Gallo: - The name's Gallo... Dillon and Russ, right? Russ: - Huh? Have we met somewhere? Gallo: - No. I've just heard rumors... Thought I'd come and take a look for myself. Russ: - Um, Gallo... You're a gunman, aren't you? ::We could sure use your help battling the grocks. Gallo: - Hmm... Well... You're scrappy, but you look like you could use the help. ::And it's not that I can't help, but... Russ: - C'mon! We need to defend this place and the train that runs into the frontier lands. Gallo: - Hmm... ::If you want to hire me, it'll cost 1500. My fee is not negotiable. you want to hire this ranger? No... Gallo: - You backing out? ... Well, no skin off my back. again Gallo: - If you want to hire me, it'll cost 1500. My fee is not negotiable. Yes... *sound of money thrown on the table* Gallo: - Ah, payment in coins. Excellent. So it's a deal. ::Very well. Until tomorrow then. again to Gallo. Gallo: - Well... Here's to tomorrow. End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- you not hires Gallo... Russ: - Dillon... I was thinking... ::You know, our work would be a lot easier if we just had more fighters on our side. ::Maybe someone like that tough-looking lizard back in the saloon... ::I mean, it's not like you can't handle it on your own... ::But Governor Cappy did warn us that the grock forces get stronger farther out west. ::Ahh, what am I saying? ::Dillon, you know what you're doing... You have a plan. you hires Gallo... Russ: - Hey, Gallo! Um, where were you born? Gallo: - Hmm... Where was I born... Russ: - Huh? You don't know? Gallo: - Nevermind about me. Dillon, we need to talk. ::If you need any help preparing the village's defenses... ::all you have to do is ask me. When I'm under contact. I'll do almost anything. ::But don't go changing your mind. Once you've given me a task. I need to finish it. ::So think hard before you ask me to do something. Capisce? ::Oh, and once the raid starts, I'm going to gun down any grocks that comes near me. :: If you have a specific spot you want me to defend or a place you want me to go to... ::Come and talk to me, or press on the +Control Pad to contact me via radio. Russ: - Wow, Gallo, you may look ornery, but you're actually very accommodating. Gallo: - You think so? Well, appearances can be deceiving. giving Gallo a task Gallo: - One more thing, Dillon. If you want the stuff I'm gathering for you, ::you need to come to me to get it! ::I'm not your errand boy. You come to me! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Mitch: - Ahh, nice work, boys. Thank you for your efforts. ::I get so nervous watching you out there. Don't you get scared sometimes? Russ: - Scared? Hah! Dillon, do you ever get scared? Mitch: - Uh, forget I asked. I'll nervously anticipate more fearless fighting tomorrow! End the Day to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Good morning, Dillon! ::Today's our last day in this village. ::Be sure to use the limited time we have here efficiently. ::You should be able to gather all the scruffles and dig up all the nuggets in the mines. ::Of course, feed the scruffles to the scrogs, use nuggets to build the gates, and sell gems. ::It's a lot of work, but your efforts now will help sway the tide of battle later! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 (After hires Gallo) ---- Mitch: - You did it! You defended us for three days! ::Now it's time for you boys to kick back and relax. ::Oh, wait. I suppose you can't rest as long as the train line is threatened... ::I hope you'll at least be able to get a good night's sleep. I think you've earned it. Russ: - Thanks! End the Day to proceed. Gallo: - Wait, Dillon. and Russ looks at Gallo Russ: - Hey, Gallo... we're going to hit the hay early tonight. You should, too. ::Tomorrow we head for the next station. The fight there is going to be even more... tosses coins Gallo: - Russ... I'm not going. is shocked Mitch: - Ulp! I know where I've seen you... looks at Mitch Mitch: - On a wanted poster! You're Gallo, the Coin Killer. A hired gun! stops tossing the coins Gallo: - Hmm. These days you can use money to make your problems go away. ::Dillon, my services were engaged to solve the problems that is you and Russ. looks at Gallo Russ: - What? By who? I bet it was King Ron! Right?! Gallo: - Maybe. But... from what I've seen... ::it seems there are any number of desperados out there who want to kill you. ::It's not that I'm a nice guy, but I do have my honor. ::If someone calls you out face-to-face, you accept the challenge and fight to win. ::The loser ends up in the care of the undertaker. crosses arms Gallo: - Dillon... ::Don't be stubborn. If you fight, you'll end up dead. ::So... just hand over the money you stole from the gorilla... ::and everything you have on you right now... ::and I'll let you and your partner off the hook. No questions asked. Russ: - The money we stole?! We earned that money fair and square, in battle! looks at Russ and Dillon Mitch: - Dillon, Russ... We don't want any more trouble around here. ::Why don't you give him what he wants? You can't put a price on your lives. looks at Dillon, He looks at Russ and nods. Dillon and Russ then leaves the Saloon. Mitch watches as they walk out. Mitch: - Uhhh... Russ... Hey! Where are you going? ::Don't do this! Dillon! Please, listen to reason! ::He's packing iron! You can't win! ::Dillon! Russ! Get back here! puts his arms down Gallo: - ...Fools. {Click here to go to the intro and the duel} win the Duel, Gallo the Coin Killer will be your ally. Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 (When not hires Gallo) ---- following text of Mitch is the same as above ↑ End the Day to proceed. Gallo: - Wait, Dillon. and Russ looks at Gallo. The lizard begin tosses coins Gallo: - I've got something to say to you two... is shocked Mitch: - Ulp! I know where I've seen you... this point Mitch remembers where views him before, following text is the same as above ↑ Storyline (2nd Time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Same as above ↑ Prep Time ---- Same as above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Mitch: - Brilliant! What a splendid piece of work that was! ::It's fantastic to have such a powerful armadillo helping us out. ::Your efforts have revived the spirit and energy of the villagers! ::Thank you, Dillon. Thank you, Russ. End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- you hires Gallo... Russ: - You can't believe everything you hear, especially from the village rumormongers. ::You know those crystals that sometimes drop when you defeat grocks? ::Superstitious villagers say they are the concentrated essence of grock evil. ::I thoght that was a pretty interesting idea. ::We've taken out hundreds, if not thousands of grocks... ::So I asked the villagers if they think grock evil could rub off on me and you. ::They didn't answer. In fact, they just slowly backed away. Hahahaha! you not hires Gallo... Russ: - Dillon... I was thinking... ::You know, our work would be a lot easier if we just had more fighters on our side. ::Maybe someone like that tough-looking lizard back in the saloon... ::I mean, it's not like you can't handle it on your own... ::But Governor Cappy did warn us that the grock forces get stronger farther out west. ::Ahh, what am I saying? ::Dillon, you know what you're doing... You have a plan. Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Same as above ↑ Day 3 Prep Time ---- Same as above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Mitch: - You did it! You defended us for three days! ::Now it's time for you boys to kick back and relax. ::Oh, wait. I suppose you can't rest as long as the train line is threatened... ::I hope you'll at least be able to get a good night's sleep. I think you've earned it. End the Day to proceed Mitch: - On behalf of our whole town, please allow me to express our utmost thanks! Russ: - You're welcome! Mitch: - You two... You're such cool dudes! So calm and collected... ::Are you always like this? Russ: - Well, yeah... I mean, this is what we're paid to do... ::So it's great that we like our job. And it would be awful if we weren't good at it! ::And of course the villagers also did a good job. Mitch: - Ahh, it was thanks to you two that we were able to show our courage! ::We'll all keep praying for you, so that you might have safe travels to the other stations. Gallery ? Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Side Stages